The Lunatics Angel
by britbailey87
Summary: After falling into a dark hole after betraying his brothers Dean starts to self destruct. Can he save himself or will he need an angel intervention?
1. Background & Info

Dean Ambrose has come unhinged. Roman's departure from WWE for the foreseeable future has pushed him over the edge. His best friend, brother was suffering and there wasn't a way for him to help not that Roman expected him too. So he took his anger out on the one person he had left in WWE. Seth Rollins. Seth's betrayal was still a rough spot for Dean to talk about so he saw his actions as justified as many would agree. He came back from an injury that cost him almost a year of his career just to help Seth get his title back. But what about Dean? He had the tag titles when he was injured. But Seth replaced him instead of honoring his "brother" he replaced him. And that fueled Dean more.

As many hated Dean Ambrose for his betrayal a few understood why he did it. One being Addison Scout. Raised by her father and uncle after her mother died when she was just a little girl. Only coming to Monday Night Raw less than a month ago she was still meeting people and learning the ropes of WWE. even with her short tenure she was quickly becoming a fan favorite earning her the name of The Angel of WWE.

Addison Scout:

Age: 23

Nationality: Samoan

Personality: nice,

Signature: Superkick, Spear

Finisher: Moonsault, shooting star press


	2. Plan

Walking backstage Addison was told to meet up with Hunter before she got ready for tonight. So she set her stuff down in the locker room and made her way to the Authorities office kind of nervous because she didn't want to get in trouble. She had only just arrived and it seemed like a bad career move to get on the authorities bad side. Granted they aren't as bad as they used to be but still, she didn't want to take that chance. Walking into the office Hunter and Stephanie were both waiting patiently for her. Instructing her to take a seat they quickly got down to business.

"Addison how are you doing today?"

"I'm alright Stephanie. A little confused as to why i'm here." Addison shifted in her seat slightly. She has a hard time sitting still when she's nervous.

"We didn't bring you here just to be the Angel of WWE Addison. When we called you we had a bigger plan in mind we just needed to see how you would fair in the business since you have no real prior experience in this industry."

"And what plan is that?"

Stephanie smiled sweetly at the young girl in front of her. "We want you to break Dean Ambrose. Push him so far that he unleashes hell."

The plan kind of confused Addison. How would Dean going insane be good for the company? Seems more like a hazard than anything. That and she wasn't exactly comfortable with getting on his bad side. That seemed a little bad for her health.

"With all due respect, I don't really feel comfortable with doing that."

Stephanie and Hunter both smiled and chuckled but it was Stephanie that spoke up. "We didn't ask what you were comfortable with. We were telling you what your job is. So i suggest you suck it up and do it. Or you know. You could pack up your suitcase and go back to your father telling him how much of a disappointment you are."

Realizing that she didn't have a choice. Addison nodded firmly and made her way out of the office. Now how does she break Dean Ambrose?


	3. Step One

Addison thought about a plan for a majority of the night. She had a plan but it would only work if she could get Dean to trust her. And that is gonna be the hard part. After getting ready for her match later she decided to watch the show in hopes it would give her an idea. Not even two minutes later her idea was right in front of her. Running to gorilla she waited for the perfect time to execute her plan. Once she saw the ref hit the mat the sound guy played her music confusing everyone and drawing the attention of Dean and Seth who stood in the middle of the ring.

" _Hey i heard you were a wild one,_

 _If i took you home it'd be a home run_

 _Show me how you'll do."_

Walking down to ringside both guys were confused why Addison was here. Walking around the ring slowly she waited to see if Dean would take the bait. A smile broke out on her face when Dean jumped out of the ring and got in her face demanding to know why she was out here. Seth decided to use this distraction to his advantage. Bouncing off the ropes on the opposite side of the ring he launched himself out of the ring but Addison shoved Dean out of the way taking some of the impact. Addison was laid out ringside while Seth stared in shock at what he just did. Dean came up from behind throwing Seth into the ring and hit him with a low blow pinning him for the win.

Standing up he looked at ringside and noticed Addison wasn't there anymore. Leaving seth in the middle of the ring he made his way backstage in search of his savior. Now you would think he'd be happy that he beat Rollins but what pissed him off is that a woman came out and helped him. That made him look weak and incapable of taking care of his own business. During his search backstage Renee Young walked up with her camera crew behind her. Dean rolled his eyes knowing that she wanted to do an interview. But if he couldn't find the mystery woman then he could get his message spread this way.

"Dean, we just saw one of the newest superstars in the divas division come out during your match with Seth Rollins resulting in her pushing you out of the way as he jumped through the ropes. What are your thoughts on what happened out there?"

Dean chuckled and rolled his neck. "What do i think? What do i think?! I think that little girl should stay know her place and stick to getting her hair done. I didn't need her help nor did i ask for it. I don't need help against pathetic Rollins and sweetheart if you happen to be listening you better watch out. Cause if you wanna play with the big boys you better be prepared for the pain that comes with it if you cross me. I will tear you limb from limb."

With that said Dean quickly stormed off. Little did he know that Addison was watching somewhere backstage with a smirk on her face. Maybe this would be easier than she had originally thought. Feeling her phone viberate in her back pocket she pulled it out seeing a text from her cousin. She had told them about her job and her plan and was called crazy. Of course she left out the threat part because that was just something no one needed to know. Typing a quick reply telling them not to worry she made her way to the curtain for her match. Little did she know that tonight was gonna be a long night.


	4. Even

" _Hey i heard you were a wild one,_

 _If i took you home it'd be a home run_

 _Show me how you'll do."_

"Introducing first from Nashville Tennessee, Addison Scout!" Addison smiled and waved at people as she walked down the ramp putting up her angel persona. But the smile faded when her openets music started playing.

"And her opponent from Columbus Ohio, Alexa Bliss!"

Standing across from each other they shared glares neither one liking the other. Sure Alexa was alright backstage when the camera's weren't on her but she was still a little bitchy and Addison didn't like her attitude. When the bell rung the girls locked up in the center of the ring in a battle of strength. Addison groaned when Alexa kicked her in the stomach causing her to hunch over. Alexa followed up with a hard slap to the face but it didn't seem to faze Addison much. She stood up straight brushing her hair out of her face with a hard look in her eyes.

Alexa saw the "angel" disappear as Addison hit her with a combination of punches, chops, and kicks following up with a hard clothesline. After dominating majority of the match Addison's attention went to the stage as Dean's music started to play. Confused as to why he was coming down to the ring. The distraction caused Alexa to grab her from behind to roll her up which Addison rolled through hitting her with a hard superkick. With Alexa laid out on the mat Addison climbed the turnbuckle preparing for the moonsault. However Alexa quickly got to her feet and shoved Addison hard to the outside.

Preparing for the hard smack of the floor Addison squeezed her eyes shut. When the hard surface never came she opened her eyes to see that Dean had caught her. Setting her back on the apron, Addison blocked a hit elbowing Alexa in the face. Not taking the chance to climb the turnbuckle she used the ropes to launch herself up, jumping off the top rope and hitting Alexa with the shooting star press. Quickly covering her the ref hit the three count. And just like she had done to Dean earlier when she looked ringside he was gone.

Waving at the crowd she made her way backstage for a shower and a drink only when she walked through the curtain she was face to face with Dean Ambrose. Pushing the hair out of her face she walked over to him. The pair just stood there quietly just staring at each other. After a few agonizingly quiet minutes Dean leaned down.

"Now we're even."


	5. Apology Accepted?

Next monday Addison walked into the Authorities office. They wanted weekly reports on how her task was going which she found absolutely ridiculous but she wanted to keep her job. Sitting in the chair across from Stephanie she shifted uncomfortably under her gaze.

"Addison last week was a great start. Just you going out there last week got a reaction out of him what is your plan for tonight?"

Addison shrugged. She didn't really have a plan she just watches the show until something comes to mind. But that didn't exactly satisfy Steph which wasn't really surprising. The tv was playing in the corner of the office and Seth was making his way to the ring. Addison watched as they replayed Seth hitting her accidently last week. A plan came to her head when Seth started calling her to come out. Waving to Stephanie Addison ran to the curtain and waited for the sound guy to play her music.

" _Hey i heard you were a wild one,_

 _If i took you home it'd be a home run_

 _Show me how you'll do."_

The crowd cheered as she slowly walked out onto the stage a slightly "scared" look on her face her plan coming into place as Seth frowned at her reaction. As she walked up the steps he held the ropes open for her which she hesitantly stepped into the the ring. She felt a little bad as Seth handed her his mic before getting another one for himself. Facing Addison, Seth immediately started apologizing.

"Addison i just want to start off saying that i'm sorry that i hit you last week. Whether you and Ambrose are friends or not i would never intentionally harm a woman. I know you only just started and i'd hate for your perception of the company to be this. So again i truly do apologize."

"I appreciate it Mr. Rollins. What happened last week was difficult for me to process and it did cause me to stay up late some nights but it makes me feel a little better that you apologized."

Seth held out his hand for her to shake it. She reached her had out but right before they shook hands she pulled her hand causing Seth to get a confused look on his face. Addison ran a hand through her hair and cleared her throat before looking back up at him.

"I appreciate your apology. To bad its not accepted." throwing her mic down she kicked Seth in the stomach and hit him with Dirty Deeds. This new side of Addison had the crowd confused. They absolutely adored her as a face but they seemed to enjoy her as a heel. Getting on her hands and knees she got close to Seth's ear before whispering.

"Better watch your back darlin. This isn't the end."

standing up Addison disappeared through the crowd slightly nervous that Dean would be waiting for her by the curtain. As she got backstage a stagehand ran up to her with her cellphone. Taking it she answered quickly.

"Hello?"

"What the hell are you doing Addy?"

Rolling her eyes she made her way to the women's locker room. Her cousin knew about to plan but he definitely wasn't on board with it. He didn't want to see her hurt even if she could take care of herself.

"You worry to much Mijo. you know i always have a plan you just have to trust me."

"I do trust you Addy. i don't trust Ambrose."

Seeing Renee walk over Addison smiled lightly. "I'll call you back later. Love you Mijo."

Hanging up and putting her phone in her pocket Addison waved at Renee which she gladly returned since they are friends. Getting into position they started taping.

"Addison, Seth Rollins just apologized to you and you hit him with Dirty Deeds. Why?"

"Its simple Renee. He hit me pretty hard last week. Sure it was an accident but Karma comes around even for accidents and tonight Karma paid him a visit."

"The past two weeks you have been playing mind games with Dean Ambrose. Do you have any comments about what he said last week?"

Addison took a moment to think about what he said and she smiled. "All i can say is i'm ready to play Ambrose." winking at the camera Addison walked off to head back to the hotel. She didn't have a match just messing with Dean. only did she know that everything will change next week.


	6. Uh oh

Addison's match was first while Dean's was last which gave her some time to think of another plan for the night. After getting dressed she made her way to the curtain stretching as she went. The crowd booed as Harper and Rowan walked in front of Addison. Stopping in her tracks she watched as they stared and slightly circled her. Down the hall in the background you could see Dean stop in his tracks and watch the interaction.

"Can i help you boys with something?"

The silence was making her uncomfortable as they continued to stare. Dean slowly started making his was over but stopped when they walked off with smirks on their faces. Turning around he walked away seeing that she was fine. Confused she made her way to the curtain. Her match was pretty easy and nothing happened as she faced Alexa in a rematch. After the match she stayed in her gear since she still had the whole Dean situation to handle.

Going to the locker room she grabbed her notebook and headphones and went to find a quiet hall to sit down and relax. Sitting down and putting her headphones in she got lost in the music as she started writing. She wrote for about an hour when a shadow covered her body. Looking up she let out a scream when it was muffled.

This is the first week that Dean didn't really have to think about Addison except for that little altercation earlier. He was able to go through his match without her interrupting and it was a little weird. He had slightly gotten used to her being annoying. Walking around backstage he noticed Hunter and Stephanie walking around like a giant storm cloud. The second they saw him they walked over to him. He hadn't done anything wrong from what he can remember.

"Have you seen Addison Ambrose?" Hunter practically demanded.

"I'm not her keeper so no i haven't."

As they stormed away Dean grew curious as to what she did to piss them off. Curiosity was getting the better of him as he started his search. Walking around backstage he noticed a phone and notebook on the ground. Picking it up he checked the phone. It was obviously Addison's consider the background was a picture of her and the Rock. what confused him more is to why she just left this here. At first he thought that she had just went to the bathroom but there weren't any close to this part of the arena.

Thinking maybe she just forgot it he went back to the locker room putting it in his duffel bag. He would give them back the next time he was her. After getting a shower and changing he made his way back to the hotel. TLC was this sunday and he was facing Seth so he needed to rest and get ready.

Throughout the week he checked with the front desk to see if she checked in but he didn't have any luck. Dean got curious when someone in her phone named Mijo kept texting and calling her. Deciding he should probably tell this person she lost her phone he answered the person instantly started yelling.

"I swear to god Addy! You tell me why you haven't answered any of my calls or texts!" Dean froze at the voice. The silence just made the person even more pissed off.

"Roman…"

"Dean?"


	7. Rescue

"Why do you have Addy's phone?"

"Why do you have Addison's number?"

They both instantly started asking each other questions suspicious of each other. Dean answered first telling Roman that he found her phone and notebook backstage just laying around. That concerned Roman since she never leaves her notebook anywhere for the fact that she doesn't like when people read what she wrote. Roman then explained that Addy is his cousin and he was just checking up on her and got concerned when she wasn't answering.

"How come you never told me your cousin was working here?"

"We decided that it was best if it was a secret. Besides you never asked. When she gets her phone back can you please have her call me." Saying goodbye Dean hung up and hit the gym.

TLC was in full effect tonight and the arena was buzzing. Addison was still nowhere to be found but Dean had bigger things on his mind than a woman. Tonight he ended Rollins and he couldn't wait to get his hands on him. Standing at the curtain he finished wrapping his hands when Seth walked up to him.

"Don't have your sidekick with you tonight?"

"Shut your mouth Rollins before i shut it for you."

Seth was the first person to walk out. He was the obvious fan favorite in this match. The match was brutal from the get go. Dean and Seth exchanged blows seeing who would back down first. Dean grabbed a chair and started hitting Seth across the back. Bringing him the same pain he brought Roman and himself years ago when he turned his back on them. Dean was going for another shot when his name was being echoed from the titon tron. Turning around he was face to face with Harper and Rowan who were on the titon tron.

"Are we interrupting your match Dean? So sorry. But we have something that belongs to you."

Dean checked to make sure that Seth was still laid out on the mat before stepping closer to the edge of the ring. The camera panned out to show them standing above an unconscious Addison. Dean's eyes went wide. His reaction caused the brothers to smirk. Forgetting his match Dean rolled out of the ring and made his way backstage. This time he wasn't gonna stop his search for Addison.

Turning the corner Dean was hit with a boot to the face. His head bounced off the ground as the bludgeoned brothers beat him down. He would be surprised if he didn't have a beating stopped when Refs and superstars pulled them away. Dean slowly stood up pushing people away as they tried to help him up. Everyone moved out of the way as Addison came running forward and practically tackled Dean into a hug. Dean hugged her back gently not knowing if she was hurt.

"Are you alright Addison?"

"They didn't do anything. They just wanted to get to you."

"Come on. You're sticking with me."

Wrapping his arm around her shoulder and walked them to the locker room. He had her wait outside while he grabbed his stuff. They decided that they would room together for her safety and his. Dean's because if anything happens to Addison, Roman would kill him when he got back. When they got to the hotel room Dean let Addison take a shower and set her phone and notebook on her bed.

Walking over to the bathroom door he knocked gently. "When you get out someone named Mijo texted you and told you to call them."

"Thank you."

To say Roman was worried was an understatement. But he was thankful that Dean put aside his vendetta to help her. He would always be grateful to have his brother in his life even if he blames him for so much. That night Addison spent the night fighting Dean trying to see how bad his injuries since he's as stubborn as a damned mule.

"Dean i need to check your cut."

"I said i'm fine Addison. Stop touching me!"

"I swear Jonathan Good if you do not let me check that i cut i'm gonna tie you to the damn bed now stop moving and just let me look for christ sake."

Groaning he crossed his arms as she sat behind him and gently started inspecting the cut on the back of his head. The closeness made Dean tense up. Sure they hugged back at the arena but that was in front of a ton of people. Here they are alone in a hotel room. Addison smelled like berries and Dean found himself enjoying the smell.

"Dean?.. Jon… JON!" Snapping out of his trance Dean looked back at Addison.

"I have to clean it. Is that ok?"

Dean just nodded wanting to be close to her for as long as possible. Addison got halfway through cleaning his cut when he came to his senses and stood up quickly getting slightly dizzy.

"I don't need you doctoring me i'm fine."

"I'm just trying to help." Addison said quietly.

"Well stop trying to help. Just leave me the hell alone."

Nodding, Addison cleaned up her mess and laid in her bed with her back to Dean trying to hold back the tears. She was just trying to be nice. Maybe this was payback for what the authority has planned. Going to bed nothing but nightmares plagued Addison's dreams while Dean sat at the edge of his bed listening to her struggled breathing just staring off into space. It seems like when he take ten steps forward he gets shoved back a million. He was spiraling out of control and he didn't plan to stop it.


	8. Next flight home

Its been a little over a month since Addison and Dean started rooming together. Over time Addison started to feel bad about what she was doing to Dean but she didn't want to lose her job. She called Roman everyday to try to figure out what she was gonna do. Roman's smart idea was just to tell Dean the truth. He'd be pissed off for a little while but he'd get over it especially if she explains to him that she was threatened.

Dean on the other hand has been trying to push Addison away. He barely talks to her and if he does then he's a complete dick. He didn't want to get attached in anyway because that always ends in him getting hurt and he was over it. He was protecting himself at all costs. That and she's Roman's cousin and that would just end in disaster.

Walking into the hotel room after a gym session Dean stood quietly as Addison sat on the balcony quietly singing to herself. Leaning against the door frame Dean listened to how she got lost in the song. How ironic that the angel of the wwe has a voice of an angel. Not wanting to embarrass her Dean walked back over to the hotel door and slammed it, startling Addy. she quickly stood up and walked back into the room.

"How was the gym?"

"Fine."

Sighing quietly Addy grabbed her duffel bag knowing that Dean is waiting for her to go to the arena. That was their routine. Dean would go to the gym before the show and when he got back to the room they went straight to the arena. Not that Addy minded. Sitting in the car Dean watched Addy shuffle around in her seat. She was obviously nervous about something.

"Alright what's wrong?"

"Hmm? Nothing." Addy was planning on telling Dean about the plan but right now didn't seem like the safest time.

At the arena Addison kept pacing and it was driving Dean insane. He finally had enough and quickly stood up.

"Alright what the hell is up with you?"

"I'm sorry Dean… i had no other choice. They threatened my job and i didn't know what else to do.."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Lowering her head Addison spoke barely above a whisper. "I'm working with the authority.. They want me to break you.. I'm sorry.."

When Addison didn't hear anything she hesitantly looked up and saw the pissed off look on Dean's face. She watched as Dean grabbed all of her stuff and threw it out of the room.

"Get out. Now." Walking to the door Addy mumbled one last "i'm sorry" before walking out.

That night Addison went to the authority and told them that she wasn't gonna betray Dean's trust. Surprisingly they were really calm about it. Only that wasn't the end of it. That night Stephanie and Hunter called Addison out and in front of everyone they wished her luck in her future endeavors. Addison felt her heart shatter as the crowd booed. All she's worked for was wasted because she wanted to protect a guy who didn't give a damn about her.

Walking backstage Addy ignored everyone as she went to gather her things. Everyone watched in sympathy as the young girl that has taken WWE by storm walked through the arena one last time. The crowd watched as the Uso's walked up to their cousin.

"We're gonna miss you girl."

"Eh you guys will be ok."

The guys engulfed Addy in a hug as she sniffled trying to hold back her tears. Besides Roman she has always been close to the Uso's so it was hard to say goodbye to them. Letting go of the twins she said one more goodbye before catching the next flight home.

 **—** **-**

 **well it looks like Addy's time in wwe has come to an end. at least for now. who knows how Dean feels about it.**


	9. Take It Off

In the months after Addison's departure she had moved in with Roman, wanting to be close to family after her father passed. Roman did what he could to get her mind off of Dean and getting fired. But Addison thought about Dean quite a bit. She watched week after week of Dean losing his mind. His anger towards Seth had been forgotten while he went after Hunter and Stephanie.

Dean was suspended shortly after due to injuring Hunter during a backstage attack. Now that he's back he has a few words to say to Stephanie. Everyone watched in anticipation as Dean and his little posse walked out sporting their gas masks.

Tearing off his mask the crowd was split with their cheers and boos. Dean paced like a caged animal ready to pounce.

"Hunter i know your watching from home where you're crying because i broke you in half. What i did to you was exactly what you tried to do to me for months. The thing is Hunter you can't break a broken man. And just because I got to you doesn't mean i'm finished with the authority. Oh no. I still have the man of the house to deal with. And she's gonna pay a lot more than you did."

Stephanie's music echoed throughout the arena. Walking down to the ring Steph was sporting her usual scowl. Stepping into the ring she was instantly in Dean's face.

"You better watch your mouth Ambrose. You may have just gotten back from suspension but i will send you right back. You will not insult and threaten me or my family do i make myself clear?"

Dean stayed quiet bit one of the people with the gas mask walked up to her. Their voice was muffled by the mask. "Shut the hell up. No one wants to hear you talk. Its like listening to a broken record."

"How dare you! Tonight will be a handicap match! You two against the bludgeon brothers and braun strowman." Stephs music cued and she walked backstage while Dean looked at the masked person wide eyed.

"What the hell was that?!" he demanded an answer but the person just walked backstage.

Dean was backstage getting ready for his match when the backstage interviewer walked up to him. "Dean can we get a few words?"

Dean didn't say anything he just looked at her. She took that as a sign to continue. "What are your thoughts going into this handicap match?"

"I'm not to happy about it. I mean i'm facing 3 of the biggest guys in the business. And my partner. My partner is just some prop. It might as well be a 3 on 1. But i need to blow off some steam so hey. It will be fun."

"Do you even know who's under the mask?"

"Don't know and don't care." Dean walked away. His match was up next. Strowman and the bludgeon brothers were already out there. Dean walked out to his music and made his way down to the ring. All four men waited for the masked figure who walked down to the ring with no music.

Dean knew he had to do this one himself so he made the other guy stand on the apron. Harper started the match and they instantly locked up. Dean was easily overpowered and slammed on the mat. Refusing to tag in the other guy Dean was getting destroyed in the ring as tags were constantly being made. Each man inflicting pain making this the worst beating Dean has took in a while.

Harper threw him into the corner before hitting him with a clothesline. Dragging Dean to the corner Harper tagged in Rowan and they beat Dean to the mat. Rowan hit Dean with a big boot to the head. Quickly going in for the pin the ref got to the count of two before it was broken up. Rowan stood and stared at the masked man angrily. The man stood between Rowan and his corner. The man ducked out of the way taking out Harper and Braun in the process before turning into a spear laying him on the mat. The crowd cheered loudly as the man dragged Dean just enough to cover Rowan and getting a three count.

"And here are your winners! The team of Dean ambrose!"

Dean slowly came too and realized his music was playing. Holding his stomach and looking up the masked man was staring down at him. Getting to his feet they started an intense stare down and the crowd slowly started to chant. 'Take it off.'

"Go ahead! Take it off!" Dean was practically screaming. He was confused and pissed off that this person had to help him. He had to know what lowlife helped him.

The crowd and even Dean watched in anticipation as the masked man started to remove the mask. Dean felt his body stiffen as his partner was finally revealed. The WWE universe was in shock because the person standing in the ring with Dean was none other than Addison.


	10. Dive

"Oh my god Corey its… its Addison!"

"Addison Scout is back in the WWE! there had been rumors and speculations for little over a month or so that she may return! But it is great to see her back!"

Without a word Addison rolled out of the ring and walked backstage. The second Addison walked through the curtain her phone went off. Without looking at the name she brought her phone up to her ear.

"Hello?"

"That was a perfect return Addy."

Smiling Addison made her way to the locker room. "Thanks Ro. I honestly can't Believe that this was their plan from the beginning."

"It makes sense. They didn't Want him going crazy so they sent an angel to tame him."

Addy rolled her eyes. "He's not some wild animal Roman. You can't Tame people."

"I know but Dean isn't normal."

"There is no such thing as normal." Turning the corner Addy saw Dean waiting by the locker room door. "I gotta go. I'll call you later."

"Alright. Love you."

"Love you too." Hanging up she put her phone in her pocket as she walked up to Dean who was leaning against the wall his arms crossed over his chest.

"We need to talk."

"Can I change first?"

Nodding, Dean waited outside for Addy to change. Walking out in a tank top and shorts Dean got a better look at the woman that has been in his head for months. When she left WWE she wasn't the most confident girl hiding behind pants and long sleeved shirts now she is confident and he is kinda proud of her growth

The pair started walking around but it was quiet and for once it was a comfortable silence. "What did you wanna talk about?"

"Why you did it. Why you're back. How are you back."

"You didn't want me to explain before."

Dean couldn't argue. Moxley wanted to kill her but Dean wanted to protect her. "That wasn't the best time to talk to me."

"Well it was understandable. I betrayed your trust"

"If I'm honest I thought you were lying. That you wanted to break me but put the blame on the Authority."

"No. That was the plan they told me but it wasn't the whole truth."

Dean shot her a sideways glance. "Then what is the whole truth?"

"They wanted me to get into your head. Calm you down. Tame you in a way."

"I'm not a damn dog."

Addy stopped walking and Dean stopped and looked back. "Listen Dean. I really am sorry about what I did. I put my job in front of your feelings. And breaking someone isn't as important as my job. When I came back I told them that I wasn't going to willing hurt you anymore. You don't Deserve it. Maybe one day we can be friends but I know trust is hard to come by. Especially after breaking that trust."

"Don't Get all sappy on me now. I can't Stand that shit."

"Yeah Roman mentioned that."

"Man I still can't Believe you are Roman's cousin."

They started walking again. "Why not? The Usos work here. "

"Yeah but those are the Usos. You are to hot to be apart of that family."

"Yeah the boys are pretty ugly." They locked eyes and started laughing.

They continued to walk around and actually talking which was a big step up from when they were traveling together. Addison was hopeful that this time their friendship will work out since there are no other secrets between the two. Well except Addison's small crush on Dean. After carpooling to the hotel Dean was nice enough to walk Addy to her room.

"Thanks for the uh… thanks for the help tonight.. by the way." Dean mumbled. He hated thanking people it wasn't his thing.

"It was nothing all I did was drag your beaten body into the pin."

Dean glared at the girl while she smiled and winked at him. "Dammit woman I'm trying to be nice."

"I know Dean. And you're welcome." Addison giggled before speaking softly. "Goodnight Dean."

"Night."

Addy slid her key card in the door before walking into her room. She stopped when she felt Dean's hand wrap around her bicep. "Dean?"

Dean pulled her into him. One hand cupped her cheek the other sat on her waist as he pulled her into a passionate kiss.

 **Hey guys how you enjoy! Let me know what you think!**


	11. AN

p dir="ltr"I was in an accident while driving to visit my grandma and I hydroplaned and hit the guardrail on the passenger side going 70. I bounced off the rail and hit the guardrail on the driver's side pinning me into the car. I was rushed to the hospital because I did not remember the car coming to a stop and I had hit my head on the steering wheel. I walked away with a concussion, bruised and broken ribs, a sprained wrist and various bruises on my body. I'm with my family and I'm resting. I dont know when I'll update again. /p 


End file.
